Hating You
by Amethyst Eyes RobxRae
Summary: Raven hates Terra with passion after that fight... Post AfterShock 1 Pre- AfterShock 2...


**A.E. Okay, I couldn't wait to see Aftershock Part 2 so I could write a one-shot. I hate ****Terra. Even though she's in Together Again. She's a bitch!!!**

**Raven: She's a blonde bitch too!!**

**A.E.: Raven, means no offense to blondes out there. Unless you're an EVIL blonde bitch. (lol. J/k.)**

**Raven: A.E. Still owns nothing. She should be working on the last chapters of Together Again, but there's a good reason for her not too.**

**A.E.: Terra's a bitch.**

**Raven: That's right.**

**A.E.: Not for Terra lovers as you can see, kinda. I never liked Terra and I NEVER WILL!!! MAUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (sp? Lol)**

**Raven: You can't even spell an evil laugh right.**

**A.E.: (Mumbles.) Whatever. (Walks away.)**

**Raven: Here's the one-shot.**

* * *

**Location: Underground**

* * *

"I still can't believe this," Cyborg said, looking off into space. 

"I know what you mean," BeastBoy agreed, his eyes glazed over, as if he were in a trance.

"What's happened has happened, we need to calm down," I tried to keep it together, and calm myself as much as I could.

"More like you need to calm down," BeastBoy hissed, snapping out of his trance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked the normal flat tone of my voice had come back, I took a step towards him.

"You know what it means," BeastBoy said taking a step towards me too.

"Friends, we must not fight," Starfire said squeezing in between us trying to stop us.

"Starfire's right," Robin agreed, I backed off and backed away into the shadow.

"I almost trusted her. She knows so much about me or at least as much as the others know. And that's because of BeastBoy. She lived with us. She didn't really care. No, she did. She cared for BeastBoy, not for the rest of us, just BeastBoy. I should have known. I should have listen to my instincts," I muttered to myself, fuming about how stupid I was. I didn't even notice Robin approach me.

"You okay?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

* * *

_'She can't blame this on BeastBoy, well maybe she can blame him for telling Terra her weaknesses,' _I thought, putting my hand on Raven's shoulder. 

"I'm fine, just mentally picturing all the ways to kill Terra," she replied sarcastically, I laughed some.

"You know she'll get what she deserves," I told Raven, returning to my serious-self.

"She'll never get what she deserves, there's nothing even close to what she deserves," she stated, her voice firm, but still emotionless.

"Raven, I can't help but to feel responsible for what's happened, I was the one who actually let her join, I believed her," I said honestly.

"That's not true, she lied to us, and we believed her. She managed break us. From the inside out," Raven said her voice softened, as her facial expression softened also.

"She'll get what she deserves, she'll get all the guilt in the world," I told her watching her expression.

_'I should be comforting Star, not Raven,' _I thought guiltily.

"She lied to us, exposed our weaknesses, played with BeastBoy's emotions, along with ours, then; she tried to kill me, but most of all she tried to kill my friends, she will pay," I heard Raven say to her self.

_'So she does care,' _I thought mentally smirking.

"I'm gonna see how Star's doing," I told Raven walking back into the lighted area.

* * *

**BeastBoy**

* * *

_'I shouldn't have snapped at Raven, it wasn't her fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I told Terra about Raven's temper. And I loved Terra. Whoa, **"I just said I loved Terra," **but I can't she's just a criminal. Just a traitor. She's hurt us and now it's our turn,_' BeastBoy thought.

* * *

**Starfire**

_

* * *

'Why friend Terra? Why did you have to betray us? On my planet treason wasn't accepted and the person would be executed. You were my friend. We had the talk of girls, we bonded almost as sisters, we talked about boys, and I trusted you. Why?' _Starfire thought bursting into tears. Robin came and comforted her, whispering that it would be alright.

* * *

**Cyborg**

* * *

Staring into space was not always the best thing to do in a situation like this.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I'm going to go meditate," I lied to the others. 

"Don't wander to far," Robin called out to me. I telepathically called to Cyborg.

_'Is there anyway to get into Titans' Tower from here?' _I asked.

_'Raven, that you?' _Cyborg asked.

_'Yes, I'm using telepathy. I need to know if you've finished those suits yet,'_ I replied.

_'Why?' _Cyborg asked suspiciously.

_'Because, I need extra armor when I go kick Terra's ass,' _I replied.

_'Raven did you just curse?'_

_'Yes, you and BeastBoy have been a bad influence on me, now help me!' _I exclaimed in thought.

_'Okay, okay, I gotta see this,' _Cyborg told me, _'Hold on. Stay in the shadows so you won't be seen.'_

"Robin I'm gonna take a look around, okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Go ahead, but don't stray to far," Robin replied still comforting Starfire. Cyborg led me to a staircase.

"Let's go," I told him, we started up the staircase. It seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. We walked to Cyborg's room, he opened his wardrobe and pulled out, it was almost exactly like Terra's except without the head pieces, and it had a blue-purple tint to with two overlapping 'T's on the chest.

"You're lucky, I was going to make Robin's first, but decided against it since he has that utility belt. Oh yeah, "he picked up a box and handed it to me, "Almost forgot." I opened the box to find a belt exactly like mine except it was silver to match the suit.

"Wow," was all I said.

"It's a utility belt, pretty simple; rope, tranquilizers, mini lantern, smoke bombs, a dagger, just in case, a computer holding every file of every superhero and villain ever known, and a pouch for your communicator," Cyborg finished listing with his fingers.

"Whoa...uh... thanks," I said, taking the suit.

"Go change, we have to hurry," Cyborg said pushing me out of his room.. I walked into the bathroom and changed. The suit fit perfectly and it looked pretty cool with the belt, but it probably would have looked better on Star. Star...The others! I ran out into the hall to run directly into Cyborg.

"We need to get back,"I said.

"Well, let's go then," Cyborg stated leading the way, we seemed to have gotten there faster then it took us to get to the tower. Cyborg stepped into the green light, making the others look relieved.

"You were gone for a long time, friend Cyborg. Are you well? Have you seen friend Raven?" Star asked fussing over Cyborg. I took that as my cue to step into the light.

"I'm right here," I said taking a step into the light.

"Raven, what are you wearing?" BeastBoy asked.

"It's the armor I was working on," Cyborg beamed.

"Dude, where's mine?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yours is halfway done along with Star's, I haven't even started Rob's," Cyborg replied.

"And why exactly do you need the armor for?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"A little payback," I said smugly.

"No Raven, we'll attack soon, but to go out there on your own. You won't go, and that's an order!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, screw you," I spat, surprising the others and myself. I walked off towards the tower entrance.

"Friend Raven, wait, I wish to accompany you," Starfire caught up to me.

"Wait for me!" Cyborg said following.

"Dude, don't leave me," BeastBoy also ran after us, Robin sulked after us.

* * *

_A.E.: Only half done. I'm hoping for a few thousand more words.(like 1000, lol) So this is where you go use the bathroom or get something to eat. You have 90 seconds!_

_90_

_89-88-87-86-85-84-83-82-81-80_

_79-78-77-76-75-74-73-72-71-70_

_69-68-67-66-65-64-63-62-61-60_

_59-58-57-56-55-54-53-52-51-50_

_49-48-47-46-45-44-43-42-41-40_

_39-38-37-36-35-34-33-32-31-30_

_29-28-27-26-25-24-23-22-21-20_

_19-18-17-16-15-14-13-12-11-10_

_9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-TIME!!!_

_I'll give 30 more seconds to get comfortable._

_1-2-3-4-5----- OH MY GAH!!! I COUNTED PAST 4!!! Go me! Go me! Back to the story! Back to the story!_

* * *

I flew above the city in search of Terra, the bitch. 

"No sight yet, guys," I spoke into the small microphone attached to my suit.

"Who are ..." I turned around to greet a shocked Terra.

"Hello Terra," I said coldly.

"You should be dead," Terra stated like an idiot.

"No, no, no, Heaven was didn't want me and Hell was afraid I'd take over, so I was sent back here," I said calmly, quoting a quote I had seen all the time.

"So what exactly do you want?" Terra asked, surprisingly she has gotten over her shock.

"What makes you think I wanted something?" I asked.

"Let me guess a rematch, you want to kick my ass for trying to kill you," Terra said smugly.

"If you insist," I said. Black energy surrounded us and transported us to the old stadium where Cyborg beat Atlas. A lot of people sat in the stands, the majority teenagers. The boys here to see a catfight between the 'beautiful' blonde bitch and me and/or stare at Starfire. The girls that were here came to drool over the two of the three titan boys that were there.

"Perfect, now all your fans will see me kick you ass," Terra said waving to a boy in the stands.

"Whatever you say, Blondie," I humored her.

"Fine, let's do this I've got to finish off the other four Titans," she said, people started booing her. She ignored them and watched me intensely before her eyes light up yellow.

**

* * *

**

**Author's P.O.V.**

**Location: Titans' Tower**

**Robin.**

* * *

_'God, I hope Raven's okay,' _Robin thought, _'I hope that she doesn't get hurt.'_ he paced back and forth in his room. 

"She'll be fine, she has the others with her just in case," Robin reassured himself, "Relax Robin, they'll be fine." Robin picked up a scrape-book that Starfire had made, the first picture was of Robin looking extremely annoyed with Larry by his side. The next picture was of the three boys, after they had been watched an every episode marathon of South Park, Starfire hadn't gotten to watch it because all the cussing, Raven watched a days worth, they cussed like crazy when Starfire wasn't around, except Raven. The third picture was of Raven sleeping on the couch with BeastBoy curled as kitten laying on her chest, the next picture was of Raven chasing BeastBoy after waking up. Robin closed the book he couldn't go any further he hurried out of the tower and went as fast as he could to get to the old stadium. He hurried into the crowded stadium, most of the people were booing.

**

* * *

**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

* * *

_'God, why did I have to be so stupid? Why didn't I wait until we had a plan?' _I thought, my body was screaming in agony, _'I won't give up though. Robin's here, he probably came to make sure we were alright. I'm sorry Robin. I don't know why I didn't follow your orders.'_

"You ready to die yet?" Terra sneered, her eyes glowed yellow. A rock flew at me.

"Not a chance," I replied, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I stopped the rock, but Terra had somehow pinned me against the stadium wall.

"Good-bye Raven," Terra said grabbing the dagger from my belt.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I disappeared and reappeared behind her, she turned around looking furious.

"You witch," she screamed.

"Actually I am a sorceress, but whatever," I shrugged, "At least I'm not an evil, blonde, bitchy, traitor."

"Raven, watch you language," Terra said smirking, her stupid rocks pinned me face down.

"For the last time, good-bye Raven," Terra said, she stabbed me in the neck. She barely missed my windpipe.

"Friend Raven!" I heard Star scream. The wound was pretty bad, but I'm still alive. The Titans ran over.

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

* * *

The boys went to Raven's aid, while Starfire floated towering over Terra. Her eyes glowing green with anger. 

"How dare you? On my planet you would be a glorphat. We do no accept treason and you would be excuted immediantly," Star yelled. Robin tried to find Raven's pulse.

"She's alive," he whispered. Terra left flying at a fast pace jumping rock to rock trying to lose Starfire.

The boys took Raven back to the tower. Robin and Cyborg carefully removed the dagger. The back of Raven's neck glowed a shimmery color and then disappeared, there was no scar or anything.

"What's going on? Where's Terra?" Raven asked.

"Terra's gone she went back to Slade," Robin replied softly.

"Do you want to go after her?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we shouldn't," Robin replied, Star and BeastBoy walked in.

"Friend Raven, you are well!" Star said happily.

"I should have listened Robin," Raven admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll get her next time," Robin promised.

* * *

**A.E.: Done with that. Grrr... I really don't like Terra.**

**Raven: Same here.**

**A.E.: This is a ONE-SHOT!!! And I'm done. I'll update Together Again, Monday I promise. Thanks for reading if you even read it. I think it sucked cause it's the first draft. And I had to let out some of my anger...**

**Luv Ya'll and Bunches of Honey Nut Cheerios,**

**Hug, Kisses, and Stupid Quotes,**

**A.E.**

* * *

B.T.W: TOgether Again WILL be updated Monday. I'm really sorry about the short wait, I had to re-write the chapter, like, 20 times. At least I'm updating!!! YAY! 


End file.
